


Treasure Hunting

by sphesphe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comic, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphesphe/pseuds/sphesphe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short AU comic. Vriska goes treasure hunting. Terezi is an actual dragon. Dragons like treasure!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure Hunting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PsychedelicSquid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicSquid/gifts).



Bonus pic:  



End file.
